Anemia
by SkyLight River
Summary: Ben suddenly faints and Rook learns about the strength and fragility of his partner.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is my second** fanfic **and it is supposed to be part of a series of** **drabbles** **,** **but it could stand alone. If** i **decide to make it a part of that series** i **will change the title and summary.**

 **i wanted to post somethig fast so this is only one part of the story.**

 **Disclaimer: _I don't own Ben 10, it belongs to Man of Action and associates, who created this show._**

 **Enjoy reading and please review.**

* * *

Ben suddenly leaned on one of the hallways of Plummer HQ. He put his entire wait on the wall, he felt dizzy all of a sudden. He closed his eyes to try and stabilize himself.

Ben was taking a walk to alleviate boredom when all of a sudden; he was hit with this dizzy spell. He opened his eyes, his vision had stopped spinning. He slowly, cautiously pushed himself off the wall, making sure not to move too fast so as to not tempt another wave of dizziness.

'What just happened?' he wonders. It wasn't as like he was feeling particularly ill, though, he wasn't feeling particularly well either. Perhaps he was just exhausted.

An hour later we find Ben and Rook in the Undertown fighting a group of people trying to rob a store. And it just happened to be Mr. Bauman's store.

Ben sighed, he was in no mood to get yelled at today, he decided to wrap this up quickly.

After a quick wise-crack and a small battle later, Ben stands to the side, only half-listening to Mr. Bauman's complains about the damage done to his store as Rook and another pair of Plummers take the robbers into custody. Ben had done his best to keep the damage to a minimum, but the robbers just kept trashing stuff. Ben can't be held responsible for that.

A wave of dizziness hit him, this time much stronger than before.

"Mr. Bauman …" he called out tentatively , reminiscent of the time he was a child. "I don't feel so good…"

With that small sentence he felt himself falling, as his vision faded to black, the last thing he saw was Mr. Bauman's surprised and slightly worried face.

Rook made sure the prisoners were secure before he went to save Ben from Mr. Bauman's wrath. He entered the shop just in time to witness his partner collapse mid-conversation. Rook sprinted to catch Ben, but he was too far. Ben would hit the ground. Just then, Mr. Bauman moved and caught Ben's lithe form in his own arms. Rook arrived as Mr. Bauman laid the unconscious teen on his back.

Mr. Bauman lightly slapped Ben's cheek and called to him, "Ben? Ben, wake up."

Rook kneeled beside the pair, he hurriedly checked Ben over. Nothing seemed to be wrong with him, he was not wounded, Rook then checked Ben's pulse rate, it was low, very low.

"You need to take him to a hospital." He looked at Mr. Bauman, "The last time Ben fainted, he needed a blood transfusion."

Rook's eyes widened, blood transfusion? Ben might need one? "Last time? This happens often?"

"Kind of, Ben has anemia." Mr. Bauman explained grimly, "You need to get him to a hospital fast."

Rook nodded and picked Ben up bridal style and carefully, but urgently carried him to the Proto-Truk. He securely strapped Benin the passenger seat and hurriedly sped off to the HQ, making a call to get a stretcher and the med-bay ready.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, River here with a new chapter! It's currently 11:46 here, so** i **just barely made it before my self-set deadline.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Ben 10, I wouldn't be writing this.**

* * *

As Rook drove, nearly breaking the speed limit, he glanced at Ben. The human looked so pale; his lightly tanned skin had lost its lively flush. He looked so small and fragile, like he was made of glass.

Looking at him, Rook realized that Ben wasn't all-good all the time. That even the Greatest Hero of the Universe had some fatal weaknesses. And it was Rook's job as his partner to cover up those weaknesses.

Rook turned back to the road, pushing down on the accelerator resolutely, they were close to Plummer HQ. Just a little longer and Ben would be alright. He would get the blood if he needed and he would wake up later, being his normal cheery self.

As soon as they arrived, Rook swerved to his parking spot, stopping perfectly. He nearly jumped out of his truck, rushing to the passenger side to bring out the unconscious teen. He looked even paler than he had before. Very sickly pale. And he was very light as well.

For the first time in a while, Rook felt fear creep into his heart. Anemia could be deadly.

"Rook!"

He turned to see Magister Tennyson rushing towards him, followed by a team of medics and a stretcher.

Magister Tennyson took Ben from his arms and placed him gently on the stretcher and stepped back.

A medic reached out to check Ben's pulse, as soon as the fingers made contact with the skin, Ben let out a groan of what Rook thought was possibly discomfort.

The medics hurried off towards the med-bay, Rook and Magister Tennyson followed only a few steps behind.

Rook kept his eyes on Ben. His partner laid with a still that was unnatural to him. He was just very pale, Rook couldn't think of a simile right at this moment. The medics pushed the stretcher past a set of doors and into the med-bay, he could see no more of his partner.

He made to follow them but Magister Tennyson held an arm out in front of him. The older man looked him in the eye and said, "You need to calm down first." With that he walked into the med-bay.

Rook had just noticed how his breath was coming out in huffs, how tense his muscles were. He was frantic. He heaved a deep breath and tried to calm himself.

Rook came to the decision that, at this moment, it would be best to wait for an update on Ben; rather than see him so… un-lively.


End file.
